Dungeon of Dorukan
The Dungeon of Dorukan was a dungeon located in the Redmountain Hills contracted by the human mage Dorukan, formerly of the Order of the Scribble, which served as his home and was the location of the gated rift he protected. The dungeon was built by a company of dwarven contractors hired by Dorukan. It contained many monsters, treasures, magics and various vaults. In one of those was the Talisman of Dorukan which was guarded by three sigils related to Fire, Earth and Air (the original plans called for a Water sigil as well, however this was omitted during construction due to the Dwarves building it wanting a new bumper pool table and embezzling the funds to pay for it). It also contained bathrooms. casting cloister on his dungeon, during a flashback in The Exposition Fairy.]] Dorukan was slain by the lich Xykon, who wished to unseal the Snarl. He then took his headband and claimed the Cloister spell. He also populated the dungeon with many monsters, and installed numerous traps, serving as his stronghold up until his first defeat by the Order of the Stick. Roy Greenhilt seeking to fulfill his father's oath, sought Xykon and formed the Order of the Stick to seek adventure and treasure. The Order made their way through level by level, fighting past goblins, ninjas, ogres, zombies, and various other creatures. Roy was also visited en route by the ghost of his father, who provided him with a prophecy. When Xykon saw that the Order killed many Goblins, he sent a chimera, Trigak, but that too was killed. They also encountered the Linear Guild for the first time, led by Elan's highly intelligent and evil brother, Nale, and cooperated to get the Talisman. The two groups ultimately fought, with the Order coming out on top, at least in part due to Roy's abrupt realisation about his father's prophecy. Some of the Guild escaped, one was slain and the two captives, Nale and his half-orc fighter companion, Thog, were taken to prison by Celia, a sylph who returned to the surface. Celia also showed the Order a way down into the lower levels of the dungeon. Durkon was temporarily lost but eventually found his way and rejoined with the Order. The Order attempted to continue their way in stealth, using an Invisibility Sphere, but this scheme failed. Eventually they were saved by Fruit Pie the Sorcerer and later by a gang of rebel teen goblins. Those guided them to Xykon through the Hall of Mysterious Runes, the Cavern of Very Easy Encounters, the Room With All the Spikes, the Chasm of Unnecessary Cliffs, the Tunnel With the Sort of Reddish Floor, the Passageway of Horrible Death for Other People, the Corridor of Very Toxic Sulfur Fumes and finally the Corridor That Takes Three Strips to Walk Through. Eventually the goblins guided them to a cavern where Roy activated a Barbecue sauce trap, inciting 3 giant serpents to eat them. During the fray, one of the goblins kidnaps Haley to deliver her to Xykon; however Haley escapes, not before learning that Xykon intends to make a person to activate the Gate. Roy finally came face-to-face with Xykon, who almost immediately shattered his greatsword. Enraged, Roy lifted Xykon and threw the lich into the mysterious gate located in the bottom level of the dungeon. Xykon's body was destroyed by the gate's anti-evil protection spells. The castle and underlying dungeon was destroyed shortly afterwards when Elan set off a self-destruct system that had been built in by Dorukan. Believing Xykon destroyed, Roy considered it a victory, taking a crown from the lich's head and wearing it as a necklace. See also *Magical Items from the Dungeon of Dorukan *Dungeon of Dorukan Inhabitants *The Order of the Stick Adventure Game: Dungeon of Dorukan Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Northern Continent